YGOAS Drabbles
by AmmexPowahh
Summary: A bunch of random YuGiOh Abridged oneshots, some Humour some AU's some Romance and some just plain wtf-ness. I also take requests!
1. Chapter 1

Yo all Ammex here, just givin' ya all a quick note because this is my first fanfic and yeah.

So You've stumbled across this weird Drabble collection I'v made, _muwaha_. poor you.

but read all this jam before you continue your horrific journey;

I have horrible Humor and Grammar (and spelling /sobs ) so don't like yell at me for all this I'm sorry I just get carried away alot when I'm writing and shiz.

now for the Disclaimer /happy cheers yay!

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own YuGiOh neither the abridged series and most of my credit and ideas goes to the amazing LittleKuriboh! ily LK** /_nohomo_/

* * *

Marik Sebastian Ishtar the third looked around smirking, proud of himself and his masterpiece, he had done the most idiotic thing anyone has ever done.

He had '_re-desgined_' Yami Bakura's room, but that wasn't the worst part of it.

he'd literally stuck pictures of Harry Styles every where, on Bakura's desk, on his walls, even on his desk! ooh how much trouble Marik would be in once Bakura see's this...this disaster!

Marik left the white haired former thief's room and closed it and rubbing his hands together with his well known 'I love myself' smile plastered on his smug face, he then went downstairs spotting a unsure Ryo sitting on the couch looking at him.

"what did you do?" he asked quickly raising an eyebrow at the tomb keeper.

"oh, oh i did nothing" he replied with a straight face but Ryo could see straight through him, he knew Marik did something, but to be completely honest Marik was always playing foul jokes on the former thief, he didn't really give a crap anymore.

the two hikari's jolted upwards when they herd the front door slam shut, Marik was the first one to run up to the light haired yami who was currently shutting the front door.

"**FLUUFEH**" Marik practically screamed over excitedly "wazzuuup" he then added winking jokingly.

Bakura grunted in return "can you stop bloody calling me that Ishtart"

"Ishtart" the name that Bakura had made up after he had enough of Marik calling him 'fluffy' and 'florence' so he decided to call him a nickname that totally pissed off the motorcycle loving Ishtar.

"then stop calling me Ishtart, fluffy!"

"your the one who bloody keeps calling me fluffy, ishtart!"

"your so friggin' annoying Bakura!"

"look who's talking, Marik"

Just then Ryo walked in eyeing his Yami, and the effeminate boy who looked at Ryo with his signature grin "will you guys stop fighting! do you want me to call Tea round to rant to you both about friendship again?!"

They both looked down sighing, then Bakura snorted and rubbed his head and walked upstairs muttering something about 'bloody marik'

Ryo turned to Marik who's grin had grin had grew bigger when he herd Bakura open his bedroom door "but seriously, what the bloody hell did you do?"

Mariks grin somehow took over his face when he herd the former thief yell "**WHAT THE BLOODY HECK MARIK BLOODY ISHTAR WHAT THE BLOOY FRIGGIN' HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM I SWEAR IM GOING TO KILL YOU**"

Ryo sighed and looked back to Marik who was bright red from laughing "I don't even want to know now" and returned back into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

_well hello everyone!_ yes yes its me again Ammex, updating again waddasuprise!

no but lets be cereal. LK posted a new episode! and i guess this random Chapter is about when Marik's asleep and he's mumbling stuff about Bakura eating spaghetti with his mouth open, disgusting Bakura! I thought you knew better!

**disclaimer; I do NOT own YuGiOh neither the abridged series and most of my credit and ideas go to the amazing LittleKuriboh! /wipes single tear/ i love that man **

* * *

Marik whistled a loud tune as he bring two plates of spaghetti in "hey Bakuuraa here is your spaghetti!" he placed the plate in front of the former thief, "bon ap… bon apit?… bon.. apititie?"

Bakura sighed but picked up the fork "it's bon appétit"

"bon apateet" Marik repeated trying to copy the Yami.

"appétit."

"_apetwatt_"

"bon appétit Marik! bon bloody appétit!"

"_apateeeit_"

"jUST BLOODY FORGET IT!" Bakura snapped tucking into his spaghetti.

Marik remained silent as he watched the former thief eat his spaghetti with his mouth wide open, Marik cringed disgust as the spaghetti escaped from Bakura's mouth "bakura don't do that"

"do what?" Bakura growled while still eating the spaghetti messily.

"eating your spaghetti with your mouth wide open thats disgusting Fluffy" Marik said poking at his food with his fork, seeing Bakura eat like that kinda put him off his food, sighing he gazed back up and saw Bakura continue eating like that.

"Bakura i told you! don't eat spaghetti with your mouth wide open thats disgusting"

"kiss my ass Marik If i want to eat my spaghetti like this, then i bloody well will"

"but there's poop down there!"

"oh shut up you bloody fool." Bakura mumbled shoving more spaghetti into his mouth making some sauce flick onto Marik.

"for friggs sake Bakura can't ya close your mouth for one second! this is why I always go upstairs to eat! ya can't even eat friggin' spaghetti like a normal human being!"

Bakura just smirked "if you don't like the way i eat, why don't _you_ leave?" he raised an eyebrow at the effeminate Egyptian who just snorted and left the table.

"you can have my spaghetti I don't really want it now"

Bakura smirked wider as he helped himself to Marik's meal, Mission success.


End file.
